


Distraction

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4979458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That was a pretty good punch, McGee."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #458 "mouth"

“That was a pretty good punch, McGee,” said Tony, rubbing at his jaw, where he knew there was going to be a bruise. “Little harder than we strictly needed for a distraction.”

His partner looked up from where he had finished disarming the two now-unconscious and probably former Navy personnel. “Had to make it look good.”

“Right…” said Tony, drawing out the word. “Any phones on these guys?”

McGee shook his head. “Just a broken walky-talky. I _might_ be able to fix it, but…”

“Right,” Tony repeated. “So, we walk home. Again.”

“How’s your jaw?” McGee asked.

“Shut up, Probie.”

THE END


End file.
